Warnachaire de Bourgogne (ca 540-602)
Warnachaire de Bourgogne (ca 540-602) Milon appartient au clan des Guérin, apparenté aux Milon de Trêves et aux Robertiens de Worms. Son père Warin ou Guérin de Thurgau gouverne, en 764, les comtés alamans du Linzgau et du ThurgauCahiers de civilisation médiévale, Volume 1, Université de Poitiers, Centre d'études supérieures de civilisation médiévale, 1958.. Les Milon de Trêves . thumb|260px|La Bourgogne en 534 et 843 (source : Marco Zanoli)Son premier ancêtre connu est Warnachaire de Bourgogne (ca 540-602), que l'on traduit par Guérin. Il est major domus regiæde Trèves. L'historien Paul Goubert identifie Warmaricarius avec le Franc Warmarius envoyé comme ambassadeur en 571 et avec le père du maire du palais de Burgondie, Warnachaire II de Bourgogne (ca 570-626)Reine Brunehaut, Bruno Dumézil, Fayard, 2008.. Warmarius et Firminus qui séjournent en 571-572 à la cour impériale de Constantinople, comme envoyés de Sigebert, l'informent régulièrement''Clovis: : Le Baptême de Clovis, son écho à travers l'histoire'', Volume 2 de Clovis: histoire & mémoire, Michel Rouche, Presses Paris Sorbonne, 1997.. Ils reviennent en 572 avec un traité de paix avec l'Empire''Die Merowinger und das Imperium'', Volume 261 de Geisteswissenschaften, Vorträge, Eugen Ewig, Westdeutscher Verlag, 1983.. Warnachaire/Garnier fonde l'abbaye de Sainte-Odile. Warnachaire est marié à Ermengearde, diaconesse après 602, fille du duc Babon d'Austrasie, ambassadeur à Byzance (585). Elle est donc : * la petite-fille du comte Mummolin, * la nièce de Bodogisel, * la cousine germaine de Saint Arnoul de Metz. Issu d'un sang illustre il s'élève au premier rangBiographie universelle, ancienne et moderne; ou, Histoire, par ordre alphabétique: de la vie publique et privée de tous les hommes qui se sont fait remarquer par leurs écrits, leurs actions, leurs talents, leurs vertus ou leurs crimes..., Volume 50, Charles Paul Landon, Joseph Fr. Michaud, Louis Gabriel Michaud, Michaud frères, 1827. . Godegroid Kurth nous dit que Warmarius, dit patrice de Lyon, peut être du fait de son nom un Romain, mais il vit dans le nord de la Gaule et c'est pour cela qu'il est désigné comme Warmarium FrancumAfter Rome's Fall: Narrators and Sources of Early Medieval History : Essays Presented to Walter Goffart, Alexander C. Murray, University of Toronto Press, 1998. . De nombreuses généalogiesFamilies and dynasties disent qu'il est l'un des quatre enfants mal connus d'Ansbertus de Schelde, sénateur gallo-romain en Moselgau, Markgraf de l'Escaut''Ein Niflungenreich in der Voreifel : Heinz Ritter und zahlreiche neuere Forscher geben Antworten'', Volume 1 de Forschungen zur Thidrekssaga, Thidrekssaga Forum e. V, Books on Demand, 2002. . La Notitia de Fundatione Monasterii Glanderiensis states, selon l'article de la Wikikedia affirme qu'Ansbertus a un autre fils Erchinoald. Cet Erchinoald et Warnachaire ont les mêmes fonctions à la même époque et la même descendance. Il s'agit assurément de la même personne. Vicomtes d'OrléansThe New England historical and genealogical register, Volumes 99 à 100, 945.. Guérinides de la vallée du Rhône, et notamment par les très célèbres cousins, Aimeri et Miles, vicomtes de Narbonne, puis par le fils de ce dernier, Lievin (alias Leibulf), sous le règne de ...De Clovis à Charlemagne: histoire et généalogie, Didier-Georges Dooghe, MCD, 2000, p.127.. chef du parti de guerre sous Charles le Chauve. L'allié d'Alard contre Ogier, Guérin de Thurgovie, ne semble pas avoir beaucoup survécu aux événements de 771, puisque, dès 774, on voit un de ses fils, Isembard, le remplacer dans ses comtés d'Alemanie''Les origines du Duché de Bourgogne'', Volume 1, Maurice Chaume, Scientia-Verlag, 1977. . Dans l'histoire, il est l'un des témoins du diplôme de Charlemagne pour l'abbaye de Lorsch (776), fondée par le comte Cancor de Hesbaye, fils de Robert de Hesbaye (696-avant 764) et frère de Guérin de ThurgauAnnales de Bourgogne, Volumes 12 à 13, Université de Dijon. Centre d'études régionales de Bourgogne, 1940. Descendance de Warnachaire de Bourgogne . Warnachaire de Bourgogne (ca 540-602), patrice, ambassadeur, major domus regiæde Trèves x Ermengearde, petite-fille du comte Mummolin │ ├── Warnachaire II de Bourgogne (ca 570-626), Domus maiore │ x Berthe, fille du roi Clotaire IISelon Léon Levillain, Études mérovingiennes : la charte de Clotilde (10 mars 673) qui s'appuie sur un passage de la chronique de Frédégaire. , │ ├─ Leuthaire de Bourgogne (ca 570-627) │ x nièce de Syagre d'Autun, évêque, saint │ ├── Bodilon de Bourgogne (ca 610-après 673), leude qui tue Childéric II x Sigrada d'Autun (ca 610-après 677), sainte''Lineage of the Saints'', Brian Starr, Brian Daniel Starr, 2011. │ ├── Saint Léger (ca 630-677), évêque │ ├── Adèle de Bourgogne │ x Chugus d'Austrasie, major domus regiæ │ │ │ ├── Hugobert (ca 645-697), sénéchal │ │ │ ├── ChimnechildeChristian Settipani, Les Ancêtres de Charlemagne, Paris, 1989. . │ │ x Sigisber d'Austrasie, roi, saint │ │ │ ├── BereswintheChristian Settipani, Les Ancêtres de Charlemagne, Paris, 1989. │ │ x Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace │ │ │ │ │ ├── Sainte Odile, patronne de l'Alsace │ │ │ ├── HugberneChristian Settipani, Les Ancêtres de Charlemagne, Paris, 1989. │ │ x Boggis, duc d'Aquitaine. │ │ │ │ │ ├── Eudes d'Aquitaine, duc d'Aquitaine │ │ │ │ │ ├── Hubert de Liège, évêque, saint │ ├── Guérin de Poitiers (ca 640-677), saint, comte de Paris, évêque │ x Gunza, fille de Clodulf de Metz │ │ │ ├── Liutwin de Trèves, saint │ │ x Willigarde Robertien │ │ │ │ │ ├── Guy, abbé de Fontenelle, et ancêtre des Widonides │ │ │ x Rolande, fille du comte Charivéus de Laon, un Robertien │ │ │ │ │ ├── Chrotais[http://www.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~medieval/charladdend.htm Addenda à Les Ancêtres de Charlemagne] │ │ │ x Charles Martel (690-741), prince │ │ │ │ │ ├── Milon de Trèves, évêque de Reims et de Trèves. │ │ │ │ │ │ │ ├── Milon d'Angers │ │ │ │ x Bertha, sœur de Charlemagne │ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ ├── Roland Notes et références . Catégorie:Noble du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Personnalité du VIe siècle Catégorie:Noblesse franque Catégorie:Décès en 602